In U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,665, a disc brake provides a torque member for movably supporting a caliper via a pair of pins. The pins carry elastomeric members to resiliently dispose the caliper in spaced relation to the torque member and the elastomeric members are deformed during a braking application to abut the caliper with the torque member.
The caliper is movable by reaction forces during a braking application in an axial direction until both friction elements completely engage the rotor. Thereafter, the caliper is rotatable in the direction of the rotor to abut the torque member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,774 a pair of pins carry sleeve which are engageable with a torque member to transmit braking torque from the pins to the torque member. The sleeves are disposed within an opening on the caliper so as to remain spaced from the caliper.